Spleen
by Erell Snow
Summary: [OS] « A ta place je ne ferais pas ça Granger. » « Tu ne serais pas plutôt content non ? »


Rien est à moi, tout est a J.K. Rowling et un petit passage au poète Baudelaire (d'ailleurs ce que je peu aimer ses poèmes !)

Merci à Pelouze pour sa correction

* * *

Spleen 

« A ta place je ne ferais pas ça Granger. »

La jeune femme, qui, il y a quelques instants regardait le vide avec intérêt se tourna vers l'intrus.

« Tu ne serais pas plutôt content non ?  
- Pas spécialement, t'es que l'amie de Potter. »

Elle haussa les épaules et se mit à contempler rêveusement le ciel d'encre. Puis d'une toute petite voix elle dit :

« J'aime les nuages … les nuages qui passent … là-bas … là-bas … les merveilleux nuages !  
- C'est quoi ?  
- Baudelaire. »

Puis le silence revint, la jeune femme s'assit à même la pierre et regarda son ennemi.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir c'était la forme indistincte de son visage et de ses cheveux. Puis le blond décida de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Que l'amie de Potter ?  
- Sang-de-boube aussi, mais c'est n'est qu'un détail.  
- Tu n'y crois pas ?  
- Tu crois tout ce que raconte le Chicaneur ? »

Elle fit une grimace que le Serpentard ne vit pas.

« T'as peur ?  
- Pas toi ?  
- Je vais mourir. » Il venait de prononcer ça comme une fatalité, comme si c'était déjà écrit et irréfutable.

« T'en veux ?  
- C'est quoi ? répondit Hermione.  
- De quoi oublier. »

La Gryffondor, regarda la bouteille qu'il lui tendait.

« Je ne veux pas mourir à cause d'une gueule de bois Malfoy.  
- Tant pis pour toi. »

Et il but au goulot de la bouteille. Ce fut au tour de la Gryffondor de le surprendre. Elle sortit deux objets moldus que le Serpentard connaissait pourtant très bien. Elle en proposa une au blond qui accepta, un peu interloqué et elle alluma les deux cigarettes.

Les mains de la jeune femme tremblaient et ça, il le vit. Il prit les deux cigarettes et les éteignit.

« Pas bon pour toi Granger.  
- Tu sais à quoi tu me fais penser ?  
- Non.  
- A cet homme du poème de Baudelaire.  
- Qui ?  
- Un poète français.  
- Et ça raconte quoi ? »

Elle lui récita :  
« Qui aimes-tu le mieux, homme énigmatique, dis ? ton père, ta mère, ta sœur ou ton frère.- Je n'ai ni père, ni mère, ni sœur, ni frère. - Tes amis ? - Vous vous servez là d'une parole dont le sens m'est resté jusqu'à ce jour inconnu. - Ta patrie ? - J'ignore sous quelle latitude elle est située. - La beauté ? - Je l'aimerais volontiers, déesse et immortelle. - L'or ? - Je le hais comme vous haïssez Dieu. - Eh ! Qu'aimes tu donc, extraordinaire étranger ? - J'aime les nuages … les nuages qui passent … là-bas … là-bas … les merveilleux nuages ! »

Leurs deux genoux se frôlaient maintenant mais aucun des deux ne fit un geste pour bouger.

« Tu me vois si insensible ?  
- Froid comme tes yeux. Sauf que parfois j'arrive à voir un homme qui rêve.  
- Homme ?  
- Tu veux que je te voie comment ?  
- Un ennemi.  
-Tu vas combattre de notre coté demain, pourquoi te verrais-je en ennemi ? »

La dernière réplique de la brune le laissa songeur. Puis elle ferma les yeux, savourant l'instant présent. Elle avait peur, la dernière bataille, celle qui déciderait du sort à tous, avait lieu demain.

Elle frissonna, pleinement consciente de la source de chaleur si proche d'elle dans le froid de Janvier. Puis chuchota : « Ne meurs pas Drago. »

La réaction du jeune homme juste à coté ne se fit pas attendre, il sursauta.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle se mordit les lèvres, il ne le vit pas. Tout comme elle ne remarqua pas son air curieux.

« J'ai rien dit !  
- Pas très Gryffondor tout ça. »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et il insista :

« Dis-moi pourquoi »

Dans le noir son hésitation ne se vit pas, mais il la sentit quand même se raidir un tout petit peu. Elle se tourna vers lui et dit :

« Pour ça »

Puis elle s'approcha de lui, précipitamment, pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de reculer. Et elle l'embrassa. Surpris, il recula et regarda dans ses grands yeux miel, puis il ne réfléchit plus et l'embrassa plus fougueusement, en demandant de plus en plus.

Le froid leurs importait peu, ils se retrouvèrent pourtant une heure plus tard enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sans vêtements, frissonnant de plaisir.

La Gryffondor se leva et avec l'aide du blond ils se rhabillèrent mutuellement, frissonnant de froid cette fois ci. Et n'osant prendre la parole de peur de gâcher cet instant magique.

Elle mit sa cape et se retourna vers lui : « Ne meurs pas.  
- Promis, si tu me promets la même chose.  
- Tant que tu seras en vie je le serais. »

Elle l'embrassa d'un baiser léger sur la joue. Avant de dire :

« C'est l'heure. »

Leurs estomacs à tous deux se nouèrent, il vivaient peut-être leurs dernières heures.

« Juste une question Hermione.  
- Hum.  
- Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ce soir ?  
- La vue sur le lac ici est sublime et puis … j'étais comme mélancolique. »

Puis il la vit disparaître dans les escaliers. Quelques minutes plus tard il descendit pour se rendre à la réunion qui se déroulait avant la bataille.

Tout deux firent comme si rien ne c'était passé. Pourtant quand le combat commença il aurait pu jurer la voir se retourner vers lui et murmurer « tu as promis » sur ses lèvres, qu'il désirait un nouvelle fois. Avant de la voir s'écrouler sous un mauvais sort …

xoxoxoxox

« Papa ! Papa !  
- Quoi ma chérie ?  
- Maman elle a dit que tu viennes. »

L'ancien Serpentard suivit sa toute petite fille et pris le portoloin que lui montrait sa fille, la sachant en sécurité chez eux. Sa femme ne l'aurait jamais laissée seule.

Sa femme … Il la trouva allongée dans l'herbe, insouciante, ses longs cheveux bruns éparpillés autour d'elle. Il avait eu si peur pour elle ce jour là. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer !


End file.
